


The Neighbor

by parkkyung (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Watching, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkkyung
Summary: Dongmin has a thing for his neighbor.





	The Neighbor

Dongmin peeks between the planks of the fence. He shouldn’t be doing this. He should just let his neighbor do whatever he wants to, but he can’t help it. Bin has been his neighbor for about six months now. They haven’t talked much, but Dongmin knows Bin has come to the East coast from Los Angeles. It shows in the way he carries himself, confident and vibrant as he saunters down the steps of his back porch for the third time. Dongmin isn’t sure what Bin has brought out in that bag this time, but there are plenty of items outside for Bin’s use now. A towel, sunscreen, snacks, drinks, and that mysterious little bag.

Dongmin watches Bin dive into his pool from the edge and come up a few feet away. He slicks his hair back. Dongmin can’t help but lick his lips when Bin’s arms rise out of the water. He’d love to run his hands over Bin’s muscles and through his dark hair. Dongmin is too shy to introduce himself, though. He’s only exchanged a handful of words with his neighbor in the last six months.

Dongmin feels weird watching Bin swim laps in his pool. It feels wrong, but he can’t look away. Bin is captivating. He moves as fluidly as the water around him. Dongmin should really just get back to planting the new flowers in his garden bed and then go shower and take care of all the dirty thoughts in his head. But he can’t.

Bin is interesting to Dongmin even when he simply sits at the edge of the pool eating out of a bag of pretzels. The sun catches in each water drop on Bin’s skin, making him glitter like a Christmas ornament. Dongmin’s mind wanders. He would love to unwrap Bin as a Christmas gift. Strip off his shirt and his pants and let his hands wander all over Bin’s body, finding the _package_ tucked in Bin’s underwear. Dongmin bites his bottom lip as his cock hardens in his pants. This isn’t okay.

Of course, Bin doesn’t know that Dongmin is watching him. Dongmin would probably move to Alaska if Bin ever found out that he sat out here and just watched Bin sometimes. He had caught Bin doing things that weren’t exactly modest before, too. The last time Bin had went outside, it had been to sun tan. Except he had been naked, and Dongmin had watched as Bin stroked his cock in the comfort of his backyard until he arched off the towel and came. Dongmin had touched himself while he watched Bin, his own cum splattering across the ground while he bit back his moans.

Dongmin covers his mouth with a hand when Bin strips off his swim trunks, tossing them to his back porch. His cock hangs heavy between his legs, semi-hard already. Dongmin quietly unzips his pants and wiggles his fingers into his underwear, grabbing his cock. Bin stands with his legs shoulder width apart, head tilted back and eyes closed as he touches himself. His body is on full display, directed straight at Dongmin as if he _knows_. But he doesn’t know. He can’t know.

Dongmin pulls his hand out of his pants when Bin stops. Just like that, his moment is over, and Bin dives into the pool once again. He goes for several laps and then floats on his back. The angle isn’t right so Dongmin can only get peeks of Bin’s body as he floats in the water. It’s all he needs. 

He wraps his fingers around his cock again, imagining that Bin would fuck him in his pool. Bin would pin him against the side of the pool and work his fingers into Dongmin’s ass. He would slide his cock in slowly, bit by bit, the pain turning Dongmin on even more. Then he would shift Dongmin along the side of the pool until he found a water jet. Bin would hold him in place while the jet massages Dongmin’s cock. He would squirm in Bin’s tight grasp, gasp when Bin thrusts his cock into him just once, and then he would come. Bin couldn’t be done, though. No, not yet. He would lift Dongmin onto the pool steps, his ass sticking out of the water, and he would drill his cock into Dongmin’s ass over and over again. Dongmin would moan and the neighbors would hear but neither of them would care as Bin used Dongmin’s hole like a fleshlight. It would feel so good, Bin’s long and thick cock rapidly sliding in and out of his ass. 

Bin climbs out of his pool suddenly, distracting Dongmin. Dongmin stops even though he had been so close, carried just by thoughts of Bin fucking him. He watches carefully as Bin walks over to his lounge chair and reclines, pulling the mystery bag into his lap. There’s some searching around in the bag before Bin finally pulls something out. Dongmin chokes back his gasp and watches Bin spread lube over his cock and then over the entrance of the fleshlight in his hand. Bin moans softly when he slides the toy over the tip of his cock. Dongmin squeezes his cock tightly.

He can’t believe this is happening. Dongmin watches Bin fuck the toy, driving his hips upward slowly at first and then faster and faster. Dongmin’s hand matches Bin’s pace. He imagines that it’s his ass squeezing Bin’s cock instead of that stupid toy. That _lucky_ toy. Dongmin needs Bin’s cock in his ass. He needs to bounce around in Bin’s lap with Bin’s cock deep in his ass and his hand around his cock. Dongmin covers his mouth to hide a whimper. His hand flies over his cock, the friction almost painful but _so_ good. He would give anything for Bin to fuck him. He would give anything to feel Bin’s cock in his ass.

Bin comes first, and Dongmin bites his tongue as he listens to Bin’s soft noises. He watches cum drip out of the toy. Dongmin imagines Bin’s cum is dripping out of his own ass as he’s bent over in the pool. He imagines Bin’s hands running over his ass and then his fingers sliding into his stretch hole. Dongmin tugs on his cock hard, imagining Bin’s fingers abusing his prostate to help him come. And he does, his cum splashing over his thighs.

Bin is still lounging in his chair, completely unbothered. Dongmin scowls at the mess he made of himself. It’s pathetic. He’s pathetic, and this is disgusting. Dongmin gets up quietly and heads inside to clean himself up. Why isn’t there an invention that can make him forget how dirty he is? Better yet, why isn’t there an invention that can make his fantasies a reality?


End file.
